Owen-Anya Relationship
The relationship between Owen Milligan and Anya MacPherson is Owanya (Ow'en/'Anya). Owen first took an interest in Anya during the tenth season of Degrassi, her senior year and his junior year. He continually flirted and touched her, which made her feel uncomfortable. She reassured him she would never like him, though on the night of her birthday, due to a lack of judgement, she had sex with him. The two began a relationship, and have faced obstacles, such as Anya's addiction to cocaine and failing to get into college. However, the two are currently still together, even though Anya left to train for the army and would not regularly see him. Relationship History Season 10 In Chasing Pavements (1), Owen is taking a CPR class with Anya, and makes her feel uncomfortable about it. Anya gets him thrown out, and he goes to apologize, even though he states she overreacted. Later, Owen admits to liking Anya, and she responds by saying she will never like him like that. He then leaves, disappointed. In Chasing Pavements (2), Anya confesses to Chantay about Owen's apology and if she really did overreact. Later she talks to Coach Armstrong (although no dialogue is heard) and he seems to understand the situation. Owen comes into The Dot and thanks Anya for letting him back into CPR and asks for her number. She acknowledges his thanks but still shows no interest in him. Owen tries to hug her and smells her hair. She shoves him back and yells at him. He then asks, "What's wrong with you?" and tells her that any girl would want him to flirt with them. Anya then disproves him when she asks the girls at The Dot if they would want Owen to flirt with them and no one raises their hands. She then leaves a wronged Owen at The Dot. Season 11 In What's My Age Again?, Owen teases Anya about Dr. Chris. But after they don't work out, he finds Anya at her birthday party in Fiona's room crying and he tries to comfort her. Anya then kisses him, during her frustration and lack of judgement. The two lay down on the bed making out and have sex. , Owen was confronted by Anya after his recent post on Facerange about him and Anya having sex. Later in the episode, Owen meets her at The Dot later on, telling her that he only did it to get her attention, as well as to admit that his feelings for her were true. After asking Anya out on a date, she says yes. This episode marks the start of their relationship. In Paper Planes (1), Owen and Anya are at a club, silent. When Owen offers to take Anya home, she turns him down,saying that she would then have to tell them that she didn't get into TU, where they thought she would live out her dreams. He introduces her to Bianca when she sits down by them with Pauly and Chloe. When Chloe offers them cocaine, Owen says that Anya doesn't want to. When asked if he'd ever done it, he says no, but that he wouldn't stop Anya from doing it if she wanted to. He is seen next at school after hockey practise, telling Anya that the interview with Mr Simpson might not be so bad. Later, he convinces Anya to call the admissions office to explain that the reason she's applying late was because she helped her mother through cancer. He is at Holly J's volleyball tournament with members of his hockey team. When Holly J begins insulting him to Anya, he squirts her with water from his waterbottle. Later, at the club with Anya, he tells her that he doesn't want her hanging out with Holly J because 'she's trying to turn you against me.' After their fight, Anya goes back to dancing. In Paper Planes (2), Owen is seen at the beginning of the episode about to go on his hockey tournament talking to Anya. They decide that they will talk about their relationship when he gets back. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Anya apologizes to Owen for her actions and she invites him to a career fair she is going to with her mother. He tells Anya's mother that he plans to be a coach, which annoys Anya because she wanted her mother to think that she was not the only person without her future planned out. Later they are at Above The Dot playing pool. Anya and Owen fight because she couldn't find anything that interested her at the fair and because Owen got along with her mother. Anya leaves to do cocaine, and when she comes back high, she upsets Owen, who leaves. In Take a Bow (1), Owen helps Anya train for the army. They also get back together in this episode. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_and_Gone_(2) Dead and Gone (2)], Owen and Anya go to prom together. As of right now, they are still dating. Gallery Ownya888.jpg Ownya777.jpg Ownya666.jpg Ownya555.jpg Ownya444.jpg Ownya333.jpg Ownya222.jpg degrassi-now-or-never-1110-1111-owen-anya-we3.jpg Owen-and-Anya-owen-and-anya-24219873-500-282.jpg Owen-and-Anya-owen-and-anya-24219877-500-284.png Owen-and-Anya-owen-and-anya-24219849-500-282.png Owen-Anya-and-Holly-J-owen-and-anya-24219854-500-282.png Owen-and-Anya-owen-and-anya-23985809-500-278.png Anya_&_Owen_At_The_Dot_With_A_Group_Of_People_Looking_At_Them.jpg tumblr_lqlyq9EDBu1r0vz4lo1_500.png tumblr_lqgchnTOPw1qdozxbo1_500.jpg tumblr_lq3qjcWDZY1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lq3cetpfWK1qaqopfo1_500.png tumblr_lpbk9q65B81qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpbkdyljNa1qct0ifo1_500.jpg owen and anya.jpg owen and anya.png owen and anya 01.png anya and owen.png anya and owen 01.jpg anya and owen 02.png anya and owen 03.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Images of Anya MacPherson Category:Images of Owen Milligan